The end of the world
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: After spending the night in a deserted hotel Jane and Maura start to ask themselves what really happened 2 weeks ago?What caused the apocalypse, the end of the world, and they start wondering how they're gonna survive! CHAPTER  2 IS UP REVIEW FOR MORE!
1. Road trip

**Chapter one:**

**Road trip.**

As Jane was driving that night, Maura sleeping on the passenger's seat she started to think about that day that changed their lives for ever : the day the world ended.

Just 2 weeks ago Maura and her had decided to celebrate their first weeding anniversary by going to a little cabin just outside of Boston. They spent 5 magical days, enjoying the nature, taking long walks into the woods, making love, talking about their future.

When they came back a few days later the streets of Boston were empty and silence. All they could see were dead bodies laying on the ground and abandoned cars. Having no idea of what was going on they drove to the station only to find Frost, Korsak, Frankie Junior and Angela dead lying on the floor of the cafe where Angela worked.

Jane remembered stepping into that coffee shop and seeing her mother lying on her floor next to her two best friends and her brother. She remembered rushing towards them checking their pulses, but it was too late.

Overwhelmed by the pain the two women , after sitting their on the floor holding each other, crying the lost of their loved one the two women stood up decided to try to remain calm and use their skills to found out what could have had happened.

Maura had offered to do an autopsy to determine the cause of death and after conducting a dozen of them she came to the conclusion that they had all inhaled something, some sort of gas that killed them almost immediately . So after burying her friends and family Jane and Maura wandering in the streets of Boston trying to found survivors and after days of looking they found no one.

Electricity, water was down, all that was working was gas and it was the middle of december, so it was cold. For the first week Maura and Jane barricaded themselves in Maura's house mourning their loving ones. Unfortunately they both knew they couldn't afford to stay inactive for too long. So after a week they decided it was time of them to leave Boston not knowing where they should go and what they would found along the way. After talking about it Maura offered to go to Washington Dc, knowing her mother was there. At first Jane was reluctant knowing that if what ever happened was the work of terrorists DC must have been hit pretty hard. But seeing Maura in distress picturing her mother dead lying on the floor like Angela Jane knew she couldn't refused that to her, even if it was dangerous. Maura deserved to know if her mother was still alive. Both of them were scared, they still had no idea of what happened and if it had happened only in Boston or to in other cities as well. After conducting the autopsies both women started to believe that Boston might have been the victim of a terrorist attack and if that was the case that more major cities must have been hit too.

Knowing they had nothing left in Boston Maura and Jane packed a few things, weapons to defend themselves, a few clothes, some food and some gas for the car and hit the road.

Leaving their hometown was hard for both of them, not only because they didn't know what they would find along the road but because every single person they knew was dead. Every person they loved and cared about was dead and all they had was each other. Both women knew that they would probably never came back to Boston and their only hope was that that only major cities were hit and that they would find survivors who could eventually fill the blanks and explain the situation to them.

Looking at her beautiful wife sleeping Jane remembered fighting with her because she wanted a summer weeding while Maura wanted a winter wedding convinced that it would be so romantic to get married during Christmas holidays. For the first time ever Jane was actually grateful that Maura imposed her preference on that particular event. She knew that if they hadn't been away celebrating their anniversary that they would have been dead like everyone else in the city.

Around 2 am, Maura who barely slept over the past week finally woke up.

"Where are we?" Maura mumbled craking her neck.

"We're not there yet. Go back to sleep." Jane replied rubbing her wife's back with her right hand.

"I'm alright, do you need me to take over?"

"No, I'm good."

"You need to sleep Jane, you know what sleep depravation can do to someone and how dangerous driving can me when you haven't slept."

"I know, I saw a sign indicating a motel a few miles away, we could stop and try to find a few hours of sleep if you want?"

"Yes please."

About half an hour later the two women arrived to the crappy motel and after inspecting their surrounding to make sure it was safe they finally decided to stay here for the night.

"I'm sorry, I know you're used to better than this." Jane apologized as they entered the room.

"It's alright Jane as long as I'm with you I don't care when we sleep." Maura replied her arm wrapped around her neck.

Lying down in bed holding each other Jane starting to worry. They had driven almost 500 miles already and hadn't passed a single car or human being for that matter. There was no doubt in her mind that what happened in Boston happened every where in the country. Trying to remain optimistic Jane knew that there was no reason for them to be the only survivor, that if who ever attacked the country didn't attacked the secluded place where they were there was a high chance other smaller cities had been spared as well.

"Jane?"

"Yes darling..."

"Do you think there is a chance my mother is still alive?"

"I don't know sweetheart. There is a high chance what ever hit Boston hit Washington as well, but maybe your mother is safe, Maybe she didn't inhaled that gaz. Please don't loose hope alright?" Jane said kissing her wife's forehead.

The truth was Jane knew that Constance was dead too, but she couldn't bring herself to tell Maura the truth. She needed her to have a purpose to keep her optimistic about the future. She knew that in a world in by such a tragedy hope was probably the only think to keep them alive .

Trying to fall asleep both women realized that the world they had known and loved was gone. They knew that what could be easily qualified as an apocalypse had taken everything and every one away from them and that the only thing that was keeping them going was the hope that some people including Constance Isles had survived and the hope of starting over somewhere. Only 10 days ago they were celebrating their anniversary making plans for the future but now they were on the road fighting for their lives. Jane, as a cop knew that a world without any institution, or order would probably fall in chaos quickly and that this trip to Washington was probably going to turn into a fight for survival. She knew that she needed to protect Maura, what ever it would cost her. So that night, Jane didn't sleep at all. She kept her eyes opened, her hand on her gun fidgeting at every single noise trying to make sure that no one would hurt them. Maura was all she had left in this world and she was determined to protect her until her last breath.

**So guys, I know this is completely different from everything I ever written or actually any other story here. I know this story has a lot of potential, that I'm gonna have the opportunity to build a real background story, new characters that they're gonna meet on the road. I figured it was time to write a story with a real purpose instead of the traditional : they date/get married/ have kid story. You know that I usually need a few chapters to make the story interested so I hope you'll stick around. I have tons of ideas for this apocalyptic story!It's a real challenge for me as a writer and I'm excited! A drive from Boston to DC might bring some adventures, dangerous adventures so stay tuned!**


	2. The bubble

**Thank you guys for reviewing and reading the first chapter. I know my writing hasn't been so good these past few weeks but don't worry Ill do my best on tho story!**

**Chapter 2:**

**The bubble : **

The next day Jane woke up around 7 am and after locking Maura in the room and circling the motel to be sure it was safe went to see what she could get them for breakfast. For some reason she couldn't explain yet electricity was down in Boston and here as well. All that worked was gas and lucky for her the motel had a kitchen with a gas cook top so Jane was able to cook some eggs and some coffee. When Jane stepped back into the room Maura was immediately woken up but the smell of fresh coffee.

"Good morning princess." Jane said kissing her forehead sitting on the edge of their bed.

"Coffee and eggs?How did you managed that ?I thought electricity was out everywhere…" Maura said sitting up in bed.

"Well all the food was pretty much ruined but thank God coffee and eggs don't need to be kept in a fridge. And their cook top was alimented by gas so I managed to prepare this for my beautiful wife."

"You're sweet." Maura mumbled blushing.

Jane and her had been married for a year and had dated for two years before that she she still blushed every time she paid her a compliment.

"I'm just very very in love with you, that's all. "

"So Am I. So why do you think electricity is down?I mean that gas people inhaled couldn't have affected our electrical infrastructures right? " Maura asked a sip at her coffee.

"I don't know. If it was a terrorist attack maybe they attacked us by spreading that gas and our infrastructures to paralyze the rest of the population . Maybe they knew they couldn't kill everyone with that gas so they made sure that the survivors would live in chaos hoping we would kill each other or just die without heating you know."

"Wow, a biochemical attack combined with an attack on our infrastructure?That's very elaborate don't you think?"

"I don't know Maura. I just don't know what's going on but it sure wasn't an accident."

"I'm scared Jane, like you said a world without electricity or order can fall into anarchy and chaos."

"Hey baby look at me. What ever happens you and I will stay together and I will protect you. You should know by now that I would never let anyone lay his hands on you right?"

"I know, I feel safe with you, I'm just lost. You know I like my life to be regulated with a certain routine, it helps me focus but I feel that our world literally exploded and nothing we were familiar with exists anymore."

"I know but you have me and I haven't changed. I know that living without our friends and our parents is going to be hard, but until we found your mother it's only gonna be and me. You can rely on me Maura, if the world is completely screwed up we're not. We're still the same, you're my wife and I love you and that's not gonna change so hold on to that if you need to hold on something ." Jane said cupping Maura's face rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"Okay, thank you. Do you think you could boil me some water? I would love if we could take a bath before leaving…"

"Absolutely, we don't know when we're gonna be lucky enough again to take a bath. I'll do that for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Taking a bath with her wife and having coffee and eggs for breakfast used to be the most meaningless thing but now it was almost a luxury. With no electricity there was no hot water and no way to keep food fresh so everything just melted or rotted. But today was a good day they were able to boil water in the kitchen and have a nice breakfast but unfortunately they didn't know when they would be able to enjoy such a luxury again .

Jane knew that Maura liked order and routine and that it was very hard for her to live in a world that had changed so much. As hard as it was she had to do everything in her power to behave as normal as possible with her so their relationship would remain the same, unaffected by what happened so Maura could hold on to it and to her.

After spending an hour boiling water Jane and Maura slid into the large bathtub, Jane's gun on a chair right next to it.

As the two would were sitting in that tub, Jane behind Maura spreading hot water on her back both women realized how lucky they were to be alive.

"I never thanked you for insisting to get married in december, so thank you, you saved our lives." Jane said kissing Maura's shoulder.

"I remembering telling you : You'll thank me later. " Maura smiled remembering the day they got married.

"And as usual, you were right. If we hadn't got married in december we would have been in Boston and…." Jane sighed resting her head on Maura's shoulder her arms wrapped around her.

"I know baby. I know I can't replace your family, but I promise I'm going to take good care of you." Maura said feeling tears streaming down her as she Jane's cheek .

Maura and Jane never talked about the death of Jane's entire family. For the past 10 days all they could focus on was trying to survive and to figure out what happened. Both of them knew that if they stopped to mourn the loss of Jane's family and of their friends they would just fall on the floor without being able to pick themselves up afterwards. They knew that they couldn't afford to be weak, it was a matter of survival, so once Maura conducted the autopsies, Jane buried their loved ones and didn't even cry. Obviously Maura knew that Jane was devastated but she also knew that Jane had took it on her to be the strong one, making decisions, taking care of her but she wasn't going to take that away from her . Even if Jane was strong and talented at keeping her emotions inside Jane knew that she would let everything out at some point and was scared of that day.

"I know, you're my family now, at least until we found your mother."

The truth was Jane was really hoping that they could find Constance. Obviously the chances of her surviving were slim but both of them needed that, they needed that purpose to wake up every morning and move forward. Jane also was hoping that Constance was alive because she didn't want Maura to go through was she was going through mourning the loss of her mother.

A little while later the two women, after collecting all the food and supply they could use hit the road again.

Even before they started dating people always said that Maura and Jane lived in their own world. Actually people used to tease them because when they were in the same room nothing or no one else mattered the only thing they could see or hear was each other. They didn't care about what people said, they enjoyed that symbiotic relationship they had : being able to anticipate each other's reaction or even finishing each other sentences, reading each other's mind, they enjoyed all that. Maura never told Jane but when they were in a room full of living human beings if she started to feel overwhelmed all she needed to do was look at Jane, grab her hand to feel safe and to feel like the entire world disappeared. Now that the world had literally disappeared Maura and Jane were in their bubble again, but this time there was actually no one to ignore. They were literally alone in the world, all they had was each other. Today 10 days after the end of the world Jane and Maura felt more grateful than ever that they had this symbiotic relationship, because as painful as living in this nightmare was they knew they could always count on each other and that no terrorist attack could ever pull them apart. Yes Jane and Maura somehow had they what they always dreamed about : they were alone in without anyone to bother or judge them, all they could hope was that the bubble was strong enough to protect them for the reality.

**SO guys, I know this story is slow to start, but you know me...It's gonna get better. I need encouragement on this. It's a new challenge for me and I need to feel you want me to continue, so gibe me feedback and ideas.**

**Next chapter will reveal more about what happend and who knows maybe they get to meet a survivor!**


End file.
